1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer storage box for preventing the attachment of dust caused by static electricity on a wafer storage box.
2. Description of Related Art
A wafer storage box for preventing the attachment of dust is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.4-7588. The box is configured to neutralize static electricity by blowing positive and negative ions onto dust that is attached to a carrier or wafer.
Another conventional wafer storage box for preventing the attachment of dust is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.1-137536 and shown in FIG. 3. The box is configured to enable electricity to easily pass between the wafer, the wafer semiconductor carrier 11, the carrier case 14, and the ground cord 16. A discharge plate 12 is provided on the semiconductor wafer carrier 11 which stores the wafers. Between the wafers and the semiconductor wafer carrier 11, contacting holes 13 and 13' for the ground pins 15 and 15' are provided on the semiconductor wafer carrier 11. Ground pins 15 and 15' are provided on the carrier case 14, and a ground cord 16 is further provided.
However, in the above-described prior art, while positive and negative ions are blown onto the wafer carrier and the wafers in order to neutralize the static electricity thereof, which can cause the attachment of dust thereto, thereby preventing the attachment of dust, there was the problem that no consideration was given to the influence the positive and negative ions had on the wafer.
Additionally, in the prior art while there was the effect of preventing the attachment of dust at the point in time at which the static electricity is discharged, there was the problem that subsequent transport of the wafer carrier or the like could cause re-charging, so that dust could become attached until the electricity is discharged once again, so that this effect does not endure.
In view of the above-described drawbacks in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a wafer storage box for preventing the attachment of dust to a wafer in the box.